Inuyasha's Valentine Sonnet
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: After seeing the next holiday on Kagome's calendar and researching, Inuyasha decided to write a poem as a Valentine's Day gift to the girls. Let's see what happens when this unholy union meets... ONESHOT


**~~~~~~EDIT/RE-Do: 6-4-09~~~~~~**

**Disclaimers:** I don't' own nothing, so don't sue me, if you don't like don't read, please RR**. **I do own the poem though.

**NOTE**: I have changed this basically. I didn't like the way it was before, so when I went back to edit it, I re-did it.

3 pages; 1324 words; ENJOY!

**Inuyasha's Valentine Sonnet**

Inuyasha looked around, making sure the coast was clear. He was not, under any circumstances going to get caught doing what he was going to do.

While he waited for Kagome one day, Inuyasha saw a calendar; soon it would be what Kagome marked V-day, Valentine's Day. Seeing as he didn't know what it was, he quickly got onto her computer and looked it up.

Inuyasha wasn't as dumb as he acted sometimes. He had watched Kagome use it before so it wasn't hard. He went to the search box in the internet and type the holiday in. Soon many things popped up. One thing in big, bold letters was: GIVE THE GIRL YOU LOVE A POEM! SHE WILL LOVE YOU!

Of course, he knew Kagome wasn't like most girls, nor was Sango. Since what he saw didn't say anything about guys he wasn't sure about Miroku or Shippou.

He did on the other hand look through the books in Kagome's room. He found a few books on poetry. It seemed the little miko he traveled around with like poems. So that was what he was going to write. He was going to write a poem for his friends on this Valentine's Day.

Sadly for Inuyasha he really didn't know the purpose behind the day. But he did do some research—with the trusty help from the computer, he found out what Valentine's Day was all about.

He knew that he didn't love his friends like that—he wasn't going to admit that he was starting to love Kagome like that—he just wrote anything that popped into his head. This explained why the poem turned out like it did. It didn't help that from what he read about the holiday he had come to absolutely hate it with a passion. Maybe he hated it more the Naraku…okay that was going a little far though. But he did hate it.

He found a template in one of Kagome's books and starting writing his poem. Of course he didn't take it with him, he was in the past after all, and if Kagome caught him going through her room and books… he knew he wasn't going to survive from her wrath.

St. Valentine's Day is an evil day

The evilest day in our existence

I hope we can keep this evil at bay

I hope for once it will keep its distance

There is a fat baby flying around town

With his arrows that finds its way into a butt

The fat little baby with arrows needs to go down

This ugly baby looks like a fat mutt

This sick holiday needs to be murder

Everyone will end up in the hospital

They made me promise I wouldn't hurt him

But killing it might be impossible

The fat little baby was born evil

The baby is in love with conevil

After writing it Inuyasha read it over and was proof reading it. It was something he had read on Kagome's wall. She had weird things written on paper that she put on the walls. Sayings mostly, but the one he remembered and applied was: ALWAYS PROOFREAD YOUR WORK!

After checking and reading it over he muttered to himself almost as if he were scolding himself. "Why did I write mutt in here? If that bastard Koga sees it he will never let me live it down."

He looked at it one more time, before something made him think. If this evil holiday was near—which he knew was a definite fact—then he would have to get the people he cared about the most something, all of them. He made a mental list of those he had cared about. Kikyo, that was obvious, then what about Kagome and Miroku and Sango? Damn, this was too much work so he decided he would give this to them. He would give it to the girls only, that was why he had written it in the first place. The website he looked at said all girls loved poems.

But what about the guys? Inuyasha almost growled at himself, this was way he didn't like holidays. He had to get people stuff…and he didn't know what to get them.

When Inuyasha turned around he knocked into someone who was behind him. Whoever he knocked down hit the ground hard and he heard the mutterings of someone who hated dogs. The sound of that someone hitting the ground was loud, Inuyasha knew he must have turned around with a lot of force to get that sound when someone fell.

Inuyasha—the half demon—knocked into that someone, that someone fell, that someone then went about muttering. Inuyasha then froze, for he knew that voice. _Damn it_ Inuyasha thought, _please if there is a God in heaven who likes half-demons please don't let it be Koga._

After praying, Inuyasha turned around to see who he knocked down. It was Koga, damn it, there must not be a God out there who likes half-demons and especially not him. Inuyasha knew when he took in the form that he knocked over and it was Koga he was doomed.

Inuyasha's worst nightmare came true. Koga had read it over his shoulders as he had written the poem meant for his friends.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango came back to find Inuyasha chasing Koga who was laughing his head off saying weird stuff like, conevil, fat baby, arrows in butts, mutt and some others stuff they didn't catch.

Kagome just got sick of it and yelled, "SIT BOY!" and down went poor Inuyasha.

The group had tried to get the information out of Koga about why this happened because Inuyasha refused to tell anyone. Koga wisely, after seeing the look on Inuyasha's face, said nothing. Koga still remembered the only one that has every really injured Naruka was Inuyasha. Of course Kagome did too…

But Koga has never forgotten it and every Valentine's Day when he actually takes the time to remember what day it was, he becomes useless that whole day. The stupid wolf demon ends up laughing almost to death, every year.

And every year Inuyasha hoped and prayed that during that holiday Koga actually does laugh himself to death. Then no one would be alive to read that embarrassing piece of shit he wrote. Of course, he burned it after he stopped chasing Koga.

Inuyasha—the powerful half demon that he is—can defeat as many demons as he wants, can kill whoever he wants, and still would die before anyone read that piece of paper.

_The End_


End file.
